je n'ai jamais cru
by Vampire-jella
Summary: je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je puisse être comme les héroïnes de roman désespérée, d'avoir été trahis par des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance , et de trouver du réconfort avec une personne dont je ne suis pas particulièrement proche. PREMIÈRE FICTION VENEZ LA LIRE ET DITE MOI SE QUE VOUS EN PENSER. merci


Dans la rue dormant, entre les réverbères, passe une ombre, ou devrais-je dire une jeune fille, habillée de noir, les larmes coulent, cette jeune fille s'appelle Isabella Swan mais sa famille et ses amies l'appellent Bella.

Aujourd'hui elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois, sa première penser a été qu'elle voulait garder le bébé, mais sa deuxième pensée a été à ses parents qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Le père du bébé ? Disons qu'elle veut même plus en entendre parler !

~ Flash-back ~

Bella, courrait jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elle avait avec son copain, elle y entra, et y entendant des bruits bizarre venant de leur chambre, en l'ouvrant elle y découvrit Edward entrain de la tromper avec sa meilleure amie, sa vie se brisa, elle bascula dans l'obscurité ! Sa meilleure amie sa sœur de cœur, la personne qui la connaissait le mieux monde, lui prenait le seul homme qu'elle avait vraiment aimé, le seul et l'unique celui qui sera son futur mari et le père de ses enfants.

-Edward, Alice ….noooon pourquoi m'avoir fait sa, dans mon lit d'autant plus, vous êtes des monstres ! Que vous ais-je fais pour mériter une humiliation pareil ? Je vous déteste pire JE VOUS HAIS COMME J'AI JAMAIS HAIS PERSONNE ! Pleura-t-elle de rage, mettant ses mains contre son ventre espérant protéger le petit être qui grandissait en elle

Elle prit quelques une de ses affaires et une couverture dans son sac et partit. Priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais que tout redeviennent comme avant, que Edward ne l'es jamais trompé, qu'Alice soit toujours sa meilleure amie sans la blesser par derrière, que ses parents n'aurait pas divorcé !

~fin du flash-back~

Pourquoi est-elle née ? Qu'a-t-elle fais dans ses vies antérieures pour avoir sa vie actuelle aussi désastreuse ? Si elle n'avait pas cette enfant elle serait parti rejoindre sa grand-mère partit trop tôt.

Mais juste pour réaliser son rêve d'être mère, juste pour voir son enfant grandir elle restera en vie, le cœur vide.

Elle s'assit sur le pont ses pieds se balançant dans le vide, la couverture sur elle, elle pleurait se lamentant sur son sort.

-Isabella que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Edward ? demanda une voix qu'il lui était familière

elle reconnu la voix de Jasper, le frère de Alice, il a 22 ans, jasper est ce que l'on appelle un beau gosse et encore il pourrait rivaliser avec les dieux et gagner au la main le concours ! Il travaillait dans un garage à New York pendant deux ans pour ensuite revenir au source a Forks, jasper la toujours intimidée et attirée. Mais c'est le frère maintenant de son ex meilleure amie et elle se faisait plein de film sur le thème « et si jasper et moi sortions ensemble que se passerait 'il ? » Alors elle ne faisait rien a par l'admirant de loin ! Quand il est partit à New York, Edward est arrivé et quelque semaine après il avait réussi à lui faire oublier jasper la ou les garçons n'avait pas réussi !

Mais il a fallu qu'il la trahisse avec sa meilleure amie, jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait ceci !

-Jasper c'est toi ? Tu m'as fait peur, Edward me trompe avec ta sœur, quand je suis rentrée pour lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte, je l'ai trouvé en train de copuler avec ta sœur ! Lui dit-elle les larmes redoublant avec force serrant sa couverture sur elle

-ma sœur n'est pas une fille fréquentable quand on la connait vraiment comme je la connais ! Tu n'es pas la première fille qu'elle fait souffrir, Alice aime se faire passer pour la douce gentille jeune fille pour que l'on puisse lui dire tout nos secret, mais ensuite elle remet son masque de garce/manipulatrice par derrière nous pour bien nous faire souffrir ! Lui expliqua-t-il.

Bella se mit devant lui et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu

-merci jasper, emmène-moi aussi loin que tu peux d'ici.

Il la prit par les épaules et la conduisit à sa voiture. Ils prirent la route, pour arriver à Seattle, prendre ensuite l'avion, pendant tout leur trajet ils parlèrent apprirent plus sur leur partenaire de voyage ils découvrirent que leur sentiment amoureux étaient réciproques.

Ils se donnèrent leur premier baiser dans l'avion qui les emmena à Londres là ou commencèrent une nouvelle vie a trois.


End file.
